


All I Want For Christmas

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Secret Santa 2011, song lyric-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim decides to sing to Blair and let him know how he feels about him during the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

All I Want for Christmas  
By Patt

Summary: Jim decides to sing to Blair and let him know how he feels about him during the holidays.  
Warnings: Sappy and bad language.  
Genre: Pre-slash to slash. First Time-in more then one way.  
Word Count: 2020

 

When Jim Ellison was in high school, he not only played football, but he was in the Glee Club. He got teased a lot, but he was a tough guy and he knew how to handle the idiots. He had been thinking about Glee Club a lot lately. He could sing well, and he still could, because when he ran, he exercised his lungs for singing. He could sing an entire song without breathing too hard while running. People would look at him as he went by, singing and running and he realized it was time to do something about how he felt about Blair.

He was crazy about Blair. He had moved his feelings to something other then friend and roommate in the last eight months. Now it was almost Christmas and he wanted Blair for Christmas. Lately he had seen Blair looking at him with longing, so Jim figured the time was right. He was going to sing a song to Blair and woo him for Christmas. Instead of spending tons on gifts that Blair might not even want, he would give him something he would never forget. Himself. Yes, Jim Ellison decided that it was time to move on. He had never been a bottom and wanted to give that to Blair.

Jim certainly hoped he wasn’t wrong about how Blair felt in return, because if he didn’t love him, Jim was going to be embarrassed. He had to take that chance.

Jim was going to sing his favorite song in the world for Blair. Hopefully Blair wouldn’t think he was a dork for doing it. He knew he could sing the song as well as the singer. In fact he thought he might be able to sing it even better. He jazzed it up a little bit more and it would be more fun for Blair.

Jim felt certain that he was making a good choice and he hoped he didn’t freak out about being made love to when the time came. Jim had never trusted another person like he did Blair, so that’s why he was willing to give him a chance. There would be lots of other times where Jim could be the top-which worked out-because Jim loved topping. Basically Jim loved men. He didn’t know why he kept going back to women from time to time. He always ended up with men again somehow. This time Jim hoped it would be for good. Would Blair be willing to give up all others for him? He guessed he'd find out when he sang his song....

&&&&&&&&&&

In the next two weeks, Jim practiced the song while he was running almost every day. One day a man walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder and said, “You should really be doing this professionally. I listen to you every day and your voice is like listening to angels sing. I noticed that you’re singing the same song for the last week, are you going to pop the question to someone special?”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, I’m going to pop the question all right. But I want the song to be perfect and I don’t think I have it down to perfect yet.”

“Hey, I’ve got an idea, my name is Cole by the way, how about if a bunch of us sit and listen to you in the next couple of days? Would that work out for you? You could get some feedback on how you sound and practice at the same time. There are six of us that sit over there under the tree drinking our hot coffee every morning. Come by tomorrow and we’ll have a listen. They’re going to get their socks knocked off,” Cole said.

Jim held his cold hand out to shake Cole’s hand. “It’s nice meeting you, Cole. My name is Jim.”

“I know who you are. I’ve seen you in the paper a lot of times, but when you sing, I forget that you’re a cop. We’ll see you in the morning,” Cole said as he walked off.

Jim beamed with happiness. Now he would be able to practice in front of someone that wasn’t just trying to be nice. He was a closet Karaoke singer from way back, but this would be better. He could see Cole pointing him out as he ran on by getting ready to sing again.

&&&&&&&&&&

Five days later, after practicing in front of strangers at the park, Jim thought he might be ready. They had been a great audience and gave him the courage he needed to do what he had to do. They complimented him right and left and back again. They couldn’t say enough good things about Jim’s voice. Jim felt he was strong enough to pull this off-even though he was a nervous wreck.

&&&&&&&&&&

Blair was sitting at the loft, quite distressed, while he listened to Jim in the kitchen. Something was up with Jim and Blair was almost certain it had to do with sex. So Jim must have found someone new. He was so happy and very nice to everyone at work. They were all beginning to look for the pod outside the windows. Every day, the gang in the bullpen asked Blair who was new in Jim’s life. Blair wished it was him, but it wasn’t and he hadn’t a clue as to who it was. Blair was beginning to hate the idea of the holiday. He didn’t know what to get for Jim. He got him some stupid stuff, but it didn’t amount to much and was hoping he would have thought of something better for Christmas.

Jim came around the kitchen counter and said, “Hungry, Chief?”

“Not really, why?” Blair wondered why Jim was being so nice to him.

“I made baked ham, mashed potatoes and gravy and corn for dinner. I’m starved and hoped you would join me. Then after dinner I wanted to talk to you about something important.” Jim could hear Blair’s heartbeat speed up and knew Blair must think it was something horrible. “Chief, I’m not asking you to move. Calm down. I just wanted to talk to you. It’s nothing bad, I swear.” _Well, I hope it won’t be bad._

“Okay, I am sort of hungry.” Blair joined him at the table and ate like a man at his last supper. He just knew that Jim was going to tell him about the babe magnet that had hooked him this time. Or maybe it was a guy. Jim didn’t know, but Blair saw him with a guy once. Blair had thought of little else since then.

They finished dinner and cleaned everything off the table, did the dishes and then they went into the living room where Blair sat down. Jim sat down on the coffee table across from Blair and touched Blair’s knees with his hands, hoping to center himself and lose some of the jitters he was having. Yes, big tough Jim Ellison was having jitters.

Jim said, “Just wait until I’m finished before you say anything, okay?”

Blair was still wondering why Jim was sitting on the coffee table and holding on to his knees for dear life. Blair knew something was going on, but suddenly he wasn’t so worried about it. He had a feeling that it was about him and Jim. _Could I be this lucky?_

Jim cleared his throat and began to sing.

 _“I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You.” _

Jim could see that Blair wasn’t upset at all, quite the opposite, Blair was smiling like mad. This gave Jim more energy to sing the song like it was supposed to be sung.

 _”I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby.”_

Jim moved his hands up higher on Blair’s legs and Blair’s eyes were starting to dilate.

 _”I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...”_

Jim then pulled Blair off the couch and into his arms for the last of the song.

 _”Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You.”_

Jim stopped singing and put his lips on Blair’s lips and they melted together just like Jim knew they would. Blair put his arms around Jim and held on like there was something trying to pull him away.

Jim broke the kiss and said, “So, how do you feel about being exclusive, because I don’t know about you, but I’m not into sharing you with anyone?”

Blair grinned and answered, “I don’t share well. Never have. My mom always taught me to share, but I never learned to do it with my guy. Although, technically you’re my first real guy. I’ve never been serious about any of the others.”

Jim pulled him back into his arms and just hugged him close. “Do you have anything to ask me?”

Blair thought a moment and said, “Where did you learn to sing like that? You blew me away with that song. It’s always been one of my favorites and now I know it is. You have to sing that to me all during the holidays it’s as simple as that.”

“I was in Glee Club in high school and I always learned to run and sing at the same time to keep my lungs in shape. I can’t do a lot of things, but running and singing seem to be good for me. Good for us.”

“Is it too soon to tell you that I’m in love with you?” Blair wondered.

“No, that would be great. I love you, too.” Jim answered quickly, wearing a wonderful love-me-smile.

“I have a question,” Blair said.

“So ask.”

“How do you feel about switching while we make love?” Blair asked blushing.

“I’ve never been a bottom before, but I want to be for you. You’re the first man that has made me comfortable enough to do that. So yes, we can switch.”

Blair was bouncing with excitement and asked, “So do we like date for a while and then make love? Or do I move up there tonight and we begin our life together? Because I’m here to tell you, you got me for Christmas. And Christmas is tomorrow.”

“I’m for the moving up to our room and being each other’s for Christmas. Let’s start moving things now and get the place arranged. Then we’ll go to bed early to practice being a couple. We can practice kissing, hugging, snuggling and finally making love,” Jim joked.

“I love practicing. Lead the way,” Blair said, happily.

And Jim did just that.

The end


End file.
